The Dragon Warrior V2
by CosmicDragonHunter
Summary: Shortly after the formation of team 7, Naruto becomes fed up with his so called teammates. Soon Naruto was summoned before the greatest beasts to ever live. Dragons! And they want him to become their champion. What does the future hold for our poor hero. Naruto/Hinata/Ino/Fem-Haku/Tayuya


**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but even random fanfic writers on the internet need a vacation. But the first chapter of the rewrite is finally finished.**

**Don't worry readers. I will only be a few changes to the original story. As I never thought so many people would like it, I didn't give the planning of the plot as much thought as I should have. It also helps that my writing style has greatly improved, and I started using to find more synonyms. The pairings and overall plot of the story will remain the same, but the pacing will be changed. **

**If you have any complaints that are helpful, please inform me. If you have unhelpful complaints, go lock yourself in a air tight chased and go deep sea diving.**

**I do not own Naruto or any-other work used in my story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Dragon talking"**_

"**Bijuu/summon talking"**

'**Bijuu/summon talking'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Dragon Warrior?!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a particularly cold day in the Land of Fire…which means it was three degrees colder than normal. The birds were chirping, the breeze was flowing through the trees and a orange wearing ninja was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"That's it!" Came the cry from said orange wearing ninja shouted. "I've had it with those insufferable prick and his pink haired banshee fan-girl!"

The screaming orange wearing ninja was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"When ever I give a suggestion, they put me down and then steal my idea and use it as their own! It doesn't help that duck butt Sasuke thinks he's God on earth!"

It has been a couple of weeks since Team 7 was created after the Genin Exams. He was at his limit with his so-called team-mates who was making his life HELL! The only saving grace he had on this team was their sensei, Kakashi.

'At least Kakashi-sensei tries to help and train me, which was NOT easy with Sasuke and that GOD DAMED CIVILIAN COUNCIL breathing down his neck to devote ALL his time to training Sasuke.' Naruto thought grumblingly. 'Kakashi-sensei was always trying to help me, but the council is always getting in his way to FORCE him to train Sasuke. The most he can do is go over the basics that most of his past teachers at the academy conveniently didn't teach me for a multitude of reasons. But mostly blamed me for not being able to learn it.'

After storming through the forest for a few a little longer, Naruto came across a strange stone pillar in the middle of a field. Naruto was confused at the reason for the pillar. He slowly approached the stone column.

As he got closer to the pillar, he guessed it was about twenty meters tall and was decorated with imagery of dragons and what he guessed to be a war of some sort. He slowly reached his arm out to touch the stone pillar. As soon as his hand landed on the pillar, it started to glow with a blinding light.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he felt himself being moved somehow. But that was nothing compared to what fallowed.

"_**Naruto Uzumaki! You have been chosen to receive a great honor!" **_A loud thunderous voice full of power and that demanded respect shook his world.

"Wh…where am I!?" Naruto shouted while opening his eyes to find himself in what appeared to be in outer space itself. All around him was shining stars and two large dragons…wait…. DRAGONS!

Naruto fell onto his rear at the two towering creatures in front of him. They towered over Hokage tower and to make things worse, they were staring right at him.

"_**Do not worry little one. We are not here to harm you." **_A deep and powerful voice filled with wisdom, came from the first of the two titan like dragons.

The one that spoke was just a tad shorter than the other one. He had a massive humanoid body and powerful looking arms. His scales were white as snow. On his head was six pitch black horns, he had six golden wings upon his back, and six orbs of different colors circling him. The number six seemed to be important to him somehow. His eyes were a metallic shade of purple with black rings looking like ripples and he also had a long white beard. The weirdest part of the giant beast has the purple robe like pants.

'I never knew dragons wore pants.' Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

"_**No doubt you have some you have many questions running through your head right about now. Rest assured we will answer as many as we can." **_The elder dragon spoke in the same tone with what was probably supposed to be a friendly smile, but instead became a frightening one do to him being…you know, A DRAGON!

"Wh…who are you?! Where am I?!" Naruto shouted/demanded in fear as he slowly backed away from the titanic creatures.

"_**Hahahaha! Like he said Naruto, you need not worry. If we wanted you dead, you would already be so." **_Th other dragon in the…room spoke up for the first time. Naruto could not believe the beauty this beast had. **(I still can not describe him! I have tried many times, but I just can't get the words right. So you will still need to look up Neo Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon if you wish to know what he looks like.)**

"_**To answer your first question, I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki. I am the lord of the Chakra Dragons. But you would probably know me by the title the humans gave me. They call me The Sage of Six Paths." **_The first dragon answered.

"The Sage of Six Paths?! The Sage is a dragon?!" Naruto shouted in surprise. Everyone knew of the Sage. He was a legend and to not only be standing in front of him, but to also learn he was a dragon was quite the shocker.

"_**Yes I am, young Naruto. And we are currently in the void. A place in-between." **_The Sage said.

"In-between what?" Naruto asked.

"_**Everything. Time and space do not exists in this realm. This place is everywhere and nowhere. The beginning and end of all that is. That is what the void is." **_The other dragon spoke with great pride in his voice while looking quite smug at the same time for some reason.

"Ok, first, that explanation really doesn't help. Second, who are you!?" Naruto shouted at the armored dragon.

"_**HAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry about understanding what this place is, very few can comprehend the void. As for who I am, my name is Ginga Arashi. I am the lord of the void dragons and leader of the council of twelve." **_The now reveled Arashi spoke with mirth.

"The council of twelve?" Naruto asked with great confusion.

"_**To elaborate, there are twelve dragon clans. There are the Inferno tribe, the Terra tribe, the Gale tribe, the Agua tribe, the Thunder tribe, the Wild tribe, the Luminous tribe, the Shadow tribe, the Phantom tribe, the Chrono tribe, the Chakra tribe, and the Void tribe. These twelve dragon clans have been living in harmony for thousands of years. Each of the clans have a representative in the council." **_The Sage answered.

"I see…But that begs the question, why am I here." Naruto questioned the mighty beasts.

The two colossal dragons looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back to Naruto with an answer.

"_**We are in need of your help." **_The sage spoke with a broken voice.

"You…you need MY help?" Naruto was not expecting such an answer. It was Arashi that decided to continue with the explanation.

"_**You are to become the first and last, DRAGON WARRIOR!"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finished! Now all I have to do is a little more fine toning to the story and we'll be all set. I really don't have much to say at this point so please tell me what you thought of my rewrite. **

**And I'll see you all in the next chapter! BYE!**


End file.
